


Hangry?

by MycMurr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: Небольшой драббл по Холмсцесту)))Море ФЛАААФФА)))Посвящение:Марку и Бену)))А также моей единственной и неповторимой amtelious(фикбук))) Спасибо тебе, мой Дамбик) Без тебя я бы вряд ли начала писать)





	

***

 

— Голоден? — спросил Майкрофт, не оборачиваясь, у только что вошедшего на кухню Шерлока. В последнее время он все чаще и чаще ночует в загородном доме брата. И это не может не радовать.

— Только если готовил ты, — с улыбкой отвечает младший Холмс, подходя ближе и обнимая брата за талию. — Я обожаю, как ты готовишь, — хрипло шепчет Шерлок на ухо Майкрофту и прикусывает мочку, чем вызывает чуть приглушенный стон.

— Шерлок… это неправильно… — старший Холмс охотно поставляется под ласки, но все еще пытается образумить брата. Шерлок его не слушает. Он делает то, что хочет. Впрочем, как всегда. И Майкрофту это несказанно нравится.

— Мне плевать, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — соглашается Холмс-старший, позволяя брату поставить засос на шее.

Неизвестно куда бы зашло все это непотребство, если бы телефон Майкрофта не подал голоса. Вздохнув, мужчина отстранился от желанного брата, послав при этом извиняющийся взгляд, мол «Британское правительство, как никак» и вышел из комнаты.

Шерлок фыркнул себе под нос и начал сервировать стол. Сегодняшний ужин должен пройти идеально, так как консультирующий детектив из проверенных источников узнал, что его Англия воплоти уезжает на саммит в Америке. И это означает, что они не увидятся как минимум неделю. Шерлок, конечно же, будет скучать, но брату об этом ни за что не скажет.

Наиважнейший телефонный разговор, от которого многое зависело, длился около двадцати минут. Попрощавшись с премьер-министром, а именно с ним и говорил Майкрофт, мужчина поспешил вернуться к Шерлоку, ведь ему известно, как Холмс-младший не любит ждать. К тому же Майку действительно хотелось провести побольше свободного времени со своим братом, так как видятся они не настолько часто, насколько бы обоим хотелось. То Майкрофт на очень важном собрании, то Шерлок с головой погрузился в очередное расследование… Но в те немногие часы, когда братья были ничем не заняты, они предпочитали проводить время вместе. За шахматной партией или же за ужином, как сейчас.

Войдя на кухню, старший Холмс наткнулся на недовольный взгляд гениального детектива, который, кстати говоря, закончил готовку, что было ему совершенно не свойственно. Шерлок всегда предоставлял приготовление ужина старшему брату, а тут такое… Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял брови, обведя глазами накрытый стол, на что младший Холмс невозмутимо ответил:

— У нас нет времени на твои бесконечные телефонные разговоры, которые несомненно важны и бла-бла-бла… Поэтому я решил не тратить время впустую и закончил сервировку, собственно, как и сам ужин. Можешь не благодарить.

— Ну что же, — начал Майк, подходя к раковине и споласкивая руки. — Тогда давай поскорее оценим твои кулинарные таланты, пока еда не остыла.

— Хмм… Готовишь ты сносно. Я бы даже сказал вкусно. Ты точно не посещал кулинарные курсы? — спросил Майкрофт после того, как прожевал несколько кусочков запечённой курицы.

— Делать мне больше нечего, как кулинарные курсы посещать. Это пустая трата времени. И да, спасибо за комплимент. Не часто я их слышу из твоих уст.

— Не за что, дорогой братец.

— А знаешь, чего бы я ещё хотел? — спросил гениальный детектив, подперев рукой подбородок, и выразительно посмотрел на Майка.

— Нет, Шерлок, даже не проси. Курение ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Мы же с тобой договорились: ты не куришь, а я, в свою очередь, предоставляю тебе доступ в базы данных и секретные архивы.

— Да, договорились, но ты же нарушил договор: никаких телефонных разговоров во время ужина. И не я это правило придумал, — не сдавался Шерлок.

Минут пять они сидели и сверлили друг друга взглядами, но в конце концов Майкрофт не выдержал, достал из своего портсигара две сигареты, протянул одну из них брату и отошёл к окну. «Слава Королеве, что мамуля не видит. Она бы этого не одобрила. Но ведь на то и нужны старшие братья, чтобы баловать младших», — думал мистер Британское правительство, пуская голубовато-серый дым. Он настолько углубился в свои воспоминания, где он и Шерлок были ещё детьми, что не заметил, как брат подошёл к нему и положил свои руки ему, Майкрофту, на бедра. Холмс-старший чуть вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Как же ему было хорошо в руках единственного человека, которому он всецело и безоговорочно доверяет. В руках человека, ради которого он пойдёт на все. И какая к черту разница, что это его брат? Ведь Майкрофт его любит… Так не пора ли об этом сказать?

— Шерлок, я люблю тебя, — хрипло прошептал Холмс.

— И я тебя люблю, братец. Только ты можешь утолить мой голод, — в ответил детектив и вовлёк брата в нежный поцелуй. Поцелуй, который нежнее заварного крема…

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада вашим комментариям)


End file.
